


Strip21

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A card game with a Mountie becomes very revealing indeed.





	Strip21

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Strip 21

**RATED: R m/f sex**

Okay, for everyone who read "Birthday" and asked for more.......be careful what you wish for! 

P.S. This is in the nature of a personal fantasy, written in response to a challenge given to me by a friend. You know who you are! 

# STRIP 21

I have been snowed in for two full days now. It could be worse, I could have been alone. I'm not complaining about him, he's a nice guy, just too quiet! 

My holiday in the Yukon has been memorable to say the least. Canadians and Australians may have more in common with each other than with Americans, but Canucks are still a little strange to this little Aussie girl. 

Right now I am meant to be at a tourist lodge about 200km from here enjoying the majestic North but a blizzard and a broken down car left me stranded and lucky to be rescued by the friendly neighbourhood Mountie. He does that kind of thing even when he's off duty. Talk about dedicated. 

This is his cabin - one and a half rooms, one bed, one stove. Pretty stark but kind of cosy, especially when I listen to that storm howling outside. That, and the radio he called the lodge and the authorities on to tell them I was OK, are the only sounds. 

We talked for a while on the first day. His name is Ben. He is a career Mountie working in Chicago USA and currently back home on vacation. We read. Or at least, he does. His taste in books run to the likes of; "Watermarks and how to tell a fake one." or something. Still, he's intelligent, he's nice, and polite, and kind....AND DROP-DEAD CORONARY INDUCING GORGEOUS!!!!! 

This cabin is a small area to be stuck in and we've brushed against each other a few times, and I've caught him watching me when he thinks I'm not looking. I take his bed at night and he sleeps in his bedroll on the floor. I watch him sleep, plotting to seduce him then chickening out in the morning. Well, this is the third evening and make or break time. 

"Ben?" My voice sounds too loud. Or is it just me? 

He looks up at me, what beautiful eyes he has. Between his and mine our kids would be fantastic. 

"Yes?" 

OK. Be nonchalant. 

"Do you want to play cards?" 

He's putting the book down. Good start. 

"Yes, that would be nice. What do you want to play?" 

"Ahhh..." 

Jeez! why didn't I think this far? Ben is smiling. Wow.....oh! what did he say? Poker? 

"No, I don't know how to play Poker. Um, do you know how to play 21?" Good save girl. Now, pay attention! 

"What's 21?" 

"It's where you get dealt two cards and then you can take more cards, aiming to get them to add up to 21 or as close as possible without going over." 

"Oh, yes. It's Blackjack isn't it?" 

I nod. Yay! we're off! I deal him two, and then myself two. Wait, he's not picking up his cards. 

"have you been bored? I'm sorry, but I'm not used to entertaining anyone else here." 

Bored? with watching him my adrenalin has been on a 48hr red alert. 

"No.....well, this cabin's really cosy but the blizzard is keeping us cooped up. It's not exactly exciting." 

Ben is getting out of his chair and sits down, crosslegged, in front of me on the floor. His knees brushing mine. 

"I know how we could make it exciting." he said softly. 

Whoops. Excuse me while I restart my heart. 

"How?" God, was that really me? did I really *squeak*! 

"We could play Strip 21." 

Speak girl! say something! Oh no, he's getting up! 

"Oh well, maybe not. Sorry." 

"NO! no, no! I think it's a good idea!" Don't babble! Wow, this thigh I'm holding onto is rock hard. He's smiling again. Halleluliah! 

"Really?" 

"Oh yes. Great idea." Oh man, if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up. 

"OK." he picks up his cards. I figure I need to win six hands to get him naked, I'm wearing more so it'll take him about eight. Sounds fair to me. 

First hand, he takes one more card. I'll hold, 18 is close. Oh. He got 20. He wins. 

"Take off your sweater." 

There's something in his voice that is sending a tingle down my spine to my sex. Slowly I lift it off, over my head, thrusting my breasts out. My nipples harden visibly under his hot blue0eyed gaze. I'm panting already. He deals, YES! a Queen and an Ace, 21! I show him. 

"The shirt. Lose it." 

Ben's face has no expression as he unbuttons his red shirt and pulls it off. As he tosses it away his muscles bunch and flow mesmerisingly. It's amazing what this man can do for a simple undershirt. Those shoulders....... 

I deal. I win. 

"Boots." His heavy hiking boots thud into the far wall. 

He deals. I win. 

"Undershirt." God, what a chest. As if I'm metallic and he's a magnet I'm drawn to his skin. I trace with one finger the heavy pectoral muscle, scraping the flat male nipple with my nail - that got a response. I glance down, his arousal is evident and it's making me hot I think my ears are steaming. 

"Deal." he whispers. 

Shakily I hand out the cards. He wins. 

"Shoes." 

I slide off my sneakers, then my socks for good measure, I want this to speed up! I straighten and look at him. His eyes burn with blue fire, how can someone with such a still face have such expressive eyes? 

"Tshirt." he prompts. 

"You haven't dealt." I manage to get out. 

Ben takes the cards and reaches behind him to put them on the table without breaking eye contact with me. 

"Tshirt." he says again. 

My heart is thumping so loudly I'm sure he can hear it. A fine sweat breaks out over me as I lift my tshirt clear of my body and drop it. 

"Brassiere." 

I shake my head. Not an opportunity to be missed. 

"You do it." 

He reaches out and lifts me onto his lap. My legs are spread wide and the evidence of his desire is pressed intimately against the part of me that yearns for him to be inside it. Gently his fingers unhook my bra and slide it away, dragging calloused fingertips across soft skin. I can't help a shaky sigh. 

My breasts fit into his palms perfectly, he squeezes and strokes as I try to wriggle closer. Thwarting me, Ben leans my naked torso backwards untill my head touches the floor. Totally at his mercy I can only groan as he draws ever decreasing circles around my breasts with his tongue untill he reaches the hyper sensitive nipple and carefully rakes his teeth over it. Shivering with pent up lust I try to sit up so I can touch him properly, but his mouth, sucking at my breasts, keeps me still so as to prolong the pleasure. My fingers can only reach his head and shoulders so I make to most of it. Taking handfuls of taut muscle and running my palms down the flexed biceps, rock hard from supporting my weight. 

Stuff this. Take the initiative girl! So I push up suddenly and kiss him. 

His lips are firm and warm and open obediently to my tongue. I stroke his lips then plunge inside. Ben captures my tongue with his and sucks it rythmically. My hands are running on autopilot now. Through his hair, tracing his chisled features. Stroking that strong neck and feeling his pulse thundering along with mine, then massaging those magnificent shoulders. I think I could come from just feeling his chest! 

OK, keep the initiative, down, down.....how many sit-ups does this guy do? he's so hard and strong....down, undo these jeans. Damn, I hate buttons. My fumbling must have gotten too frustrating because he hauls me up to stand, still plastered along his length. 

"Let me," he chokes. At least he's as hot as I am. Off go the jeans, boxers too. Ohhh, I've got to touch him! Carefully I wrap my hand around his throbbing length and squeeze lightly. I think he's stopped breathing. Mischeviously I slide my enclosing fist down to the base and then back up, then let go and cup his balls with one hand while tracing the sensitive head with the fingers of the other. 

"No." Ben grabs my hands. "Keep touching me like that and this will be over *way* to soon. Let me drive you crazy first." 

Gee, what girl could turn that offer down? Where did my jeans go? they were here a second ago, who cares? I'm naked and boneless and melting........... 

He kneels at my feet and tugs me down to the floor. I lay down and stretch voluptuously, liking the way his nostrils flare and his eyes blaze with desire. 

"Minx." he grins. I grin back. 

"Make love to me, Ben." 

His grin turns decidedly lustier. 

"Yes ma'am." he breathes. 

Kisses. Little butterfly kisses. Followed by looonng tongue strokes. Up my calves, behind my knees. Small nips, more kisses, trailing a path of pure fire along the insides of my thighs. I'm shaking. 

"Please..." I cry. 

His fingers comb through the soft hair at the apex of my thighs, then gently part my quivering flesh. I feel the first stroke of his tongue and clutch at his head convulsively. God, this is heaven. Where did he learn how to do this? My sincere thanks to whoever it was.......Ben licks and sucks and thrusts his tongue inside me untill I'm writhing and mindless. 

"Oh God. Oh God. Ben! Ben, yes...." 

One finger slides inside me, another and another. I grind myself against the heel of his palm which is firmly pressed against my tiny bud of nerve endings. His hand is leaving! I can't manage to talk, so I tug at his hair untill his face is level with mine. We kiss, long hard kisses. Hard edged and grasping as he crushes me to his hard male body, all planes and angles and bulging muscle that somehow manages to fill and compliment my own curves and hollows. 

I lock my legs around his chest and arch against him in silent entreaty. 

"Oh God, yes....." Who said that? Perhaps we both did. 

Slowly.....is the man for real? this kind of control is inhuman.....he positions himself and puts his tip, only his tip, inside me. I grab his buttocks and try to pull him closer but he is so much stronger than me. I'm left stroking him and digging my fingers into his back as he sinks further into my body, one inch at a time. When he has finally buried himself in me to the hilt, Ben breaks off our kiss and buries his face in the crook of my shoulder. I can feel his hot breath, and the quivering of his muscles as he fights for control. 

"You feel so good, so tight and hot. You're so beautiful." he whispers into my skin. 

I lift his head and place a tender kiss on his beautiful mouth. We stare into each others eyes for an endless moment. Then he withdraws smoothly and thrusts back with all his power. 

I'm lost. On a spiral of ecstacy, the world is a blur. All I know is Ben's weight against me and the feel of his sweat slicked skin and the sound of his voice as he murmurs words brokenly to me that I can no longer hear. Then tension reaches nuclear meltdown.........then snaps. I clench my internal muscles around his hard length to prolong the ecstacy that has short-wired my brain and has me convulsing under his moving body. 

Is that me screaming? I can feel the hot rush as he climaxes deep within my femininity, then collapses, mighty chest heaving in time with my own. Eons later, Ben rolls our entertwined forms over onto our sides. He holds me tightly, occaisionly running a still shaking hand through my hair. In satiated silence, we fall into a contented sleep. 

THE END. 

Helen Hart *PGEB angel* | 

[|:-)[ 

* * *

Return to the Due  
South Fiction Archive


End file.
